Teddy Bear
by D3adpix3l
Summary: After Finn goes to the hospital after getting hurt at football practice, The Glee club goes to visit him. Kurt stays with him till his mother comes, and when Finn falls asleep he has an odd dream about Kurt, that may affect their entire relationship.
1. One

Every emotion passed through the small boy as he stared open-mouthed at his teacher, who's lips were moving but Kurt could no longer hear any of the words, any sound at all.

Finn had been hurt at football pracetice, and was in the hospital.

Everyone had known about Kurt having a crush on Finn a while back, but it went deeper then that. Kurt hadn't just crushed on Finn, he had been in love with him. He was still was.

Kurt blink, snapping out of his thoughts. He had a plan, because Kurt always always did.

"Mr. Schu, can we go visit him in the hospital? We could have our meeting there for today." Kurt Hummel smiled warmly.

The teacher open his mouth to say something about how that was a bad idea, but he was cut off by the rest of the club saying yeah, Puck throwing in a fist pump and yelling "Hell yeah!" Kurt rolled his eyes. Really, Puck acted like a child some times.

"Fine, fine, fine. We'll go, come on get your stuff."

It didn't take long to get to the hospital, and Kurt was first to see the sign by the door that read "Hudson, Finn" Kurt gave a smile, and waved at the others to join him, silently, at the door. They'd been to the hospital's gift shop, and all of them were carrying something. Kurt had chosen a teddy bear holding a heart that said "Get Well Some!" on it.

Everyone ushered into the room, to see a very shocked Finn laying on the bed, his left leg in a white cast and his hair ruffled. Rachel flung herself into Finn's arms, and Kurt stood off to the side.

It had been a great idea in Kurt's mind. He'd come and yell at Finn for being so careless, getting himself hurt. But now that he was here.. Watching Rachel usher around, demanding people give Finn room to breathe and fluffing his already fluffy pillows.. Kurt knew that would never be him, and it hurt.

Mr. Schu was the first to notice Kurt standing in the corner, clutching the teddy bear he was going to give Finn. "Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt just nodded, smiling at his teacher. Mr. Schu frowned, but nodded. The next time he saw his teacher he noticed him walking in the hallway, on the phone. Talking to who, Kurt hadn't a clue.

Then Santana had to ruin for everyone by looking at the clock. "Britney! Cheerios!" Britney gasp, and then the two girls waved bye to Finn and dashed out to tell Mr. Schu they had to go. He nodded and called for the rest of them to say bye to Finn and then they had to get going. Kurt set the teddy bear in a chair before leaving, only to get caught by Mr. Schu. "Kurt, I just talked to Finn's mom, she says she'll be here after work, but she is wondering if you can stay with Finn until then."

Kurt stared, forcing himself to close his mouth, and then nodded. Mr. Schu smiled and patted his back, leading him back into the room, where Rachel was kissing Finn goodbye. "I'll come back later, okay?" She dashed out, and Finn looked up at the two boys that just entered the room just a moment ago. "Hey, Mr. Schu, Hi Kurt." Mr Schu explained to Finn what was going on, with Kurt staying, and to Kurt's surprise, Finn didn't seem that unhappy about it. Not happy, but not upset either.

Kurt was sitting in a chair by Finn's bed a few minutes later, he was reading a magazine while Finn was watching sports.

"UGH!" Finn began grunting as he flailed in the bed.

Kurt looked over his magazine lazily. "What are you doing?"

"She got the pillows to fluffy!" Kurt rolled his eyes, stand up. He put his hands on Finn's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

Kurt pulled the pillow out from Finn's head, and flattened it, before leaning over Finn to put it back under Finn's head. "Better?"

Kurt finally looked at Finn, realizing how close they were, their bodies almost touching. Finn wasn't pulling away or shoving Kurt away, they stay like that for a while, and Kurt realized he was leaning in. Finn leaned up, and they were almost to each other then...


	2. Two

There he was, Finn Hudson, about to kiss none other then Kurt Hummel. Finn didn't know what he was thinking, because it didn't seem like he wasn't thinking anything at all.

Sure, Finn knew about Kurt's crush on him, but this seemed so sudden. Maybe it was the painkillers he'd been given for his leg, but Finn couldn't think of any reason not to kiss Kurt.

Finn could feel Kurt's breath on his, taste it. It tasted like.. Mint. Probably from his toothpaste, Finn decided. Then Kurt did something he didn't expect, he pulled away, and there was suddenly something soft and fuzzy in his hands.

Finn looked down at what Kurt had reached over to get then hand him. A teddy bear. Finn couldn't help but stare at it with his mouth hanging open. It wasn't that he was shocked that Kurt had gotten him a teddy bear, it was that he thought Kurt had been about kiss him, and he was about to kiss him back. Finn blamed it on the painkillers.

"Thanks, Kurt. It's.. uh, neat."

"No problem."

"Thanks for unfluffing my pillows."

Kurt laughed, Finn assumed it was because he sounded like an idiot when he said that. Finn sighed, feeling stupid, like he always did when he was with... Anyone. But Finn got the feeling that Kurt knew he was stupid.

Kurt went back to his magazine, and Finn went back to his T.V. before his mother showed up, running over to his side, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Finn rubbed the lipstick off his cheek. "Hey mom..." Why was he so embaressed about this? Kurt wasn't paying the attention, standing up and putting the magazine down.

"Thanks for watching him."

Kurt smiled warmly. "It's no problem, really."

They hugged, while Finn sat in the hospital bed awkwardly. He sat Kurt reach to his bag before his mom stopped him.

"Wait, Kurt. Finn is going to get discharged soon, want us to drive you to pick up you car?"

Kurt had his phone out, probably to call Mercedes, and just stared at it, then looked up at Finn's mom, smiling. "Sure, I'd like that."

Finn noticed that Kurt was not looking at him now. Maybe Kurt had been thinking about the same thing Finn was when they were that close.. Finn shook his head, shaking the thought from his mind. "I'm taking a nap, you guys..."

Kurt nodded, as did his mother, and Finn turned the T.V. on mute before he close his eyes, feeling someone who smelled a lot like coconut pull the covers up.

_He woke up, blinking rapidly. He was in the hospital room, but his mom and Kurt were no longer there, and his leg wasn't in a cast. Finn raised on eyebrow. "Mom?" He cleared his throat and called in a softer tone. "Kurt?"_

_He swung his feet onto the cold floor, and stood up. It was all quiet, like no one was around. He walked smoothly over to the door, and peeked out. The nurses desk across the hall was empty, and Finn stepped out of the room, and looked to his left. Nothing. Then he looked to his right, nothi- holy shit Kurt was in black leather pants, shirtless, black boots, and had a whip. "Hey, Finny." Kurt had a smirk on his face as he cracked the whip._

_Finn stared, his mouth hanging open. He raised his hand and waved. "H-hiii.." All of a sudden Finn was in a chair, the lights were dimed, and there were two spotlights, one on Kurt, and one on him._

_"So hot out the box, can we pick up the pace?"_

_Finn realized he was singing, and not asking a question, which he was about to say yes to._

_"Turn it up, heat it up." Kurt cracked the whip again, and Finn realized he had goosebumps. "I need to be entertained."_

_Finn watched as Kurt started to do all this sexy dance moves, Finn's mouth hanging open._

_"Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. Imma hurt you real good baby."_

_Finn wanted Kurt to hurt him. Finn willed himself to move, to get out of the chair because he wasn't gay, and Kurt wasn't hot, and he didn't want to rip off his black leather pants and make him scream. Though those were the things running through Finn's mind at the time._

_"OH! Do you know what you got into?" No._

_"Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?" No._

_" 'Cause it's about to get rough for you." Oh god, MAIL MAIL MAIL._

_"I'm here for you're entertainment!" Finn closed his eyes as Kurt cracked the whip again and began coming at him, looking very sexy._

"Finn? Finn, wake up sweetie."

Finn blinked, looking around. His mother was standing above him smiling and Kurt was reading some new magazine that had Taylor Swift on the cover, not wearing black leather pants and wearing a shirt. Thank god.

Finn looked up at his mom, blushing bright red as he tried to hide his little problem that was raising, okay so it already rose, under the sheets.

Finn was trying to decide if that was a nightmare or a really hot dream.


	3. Three

"Finn has been acting super weird lately... Maybe it's him getting use to his painkillers, but he has been freaking out a lot.." Kurt was eating a chocolate pudding cup, non-fat and sugar free, talking to Mercedes at lunch.

"Finn always freaks out around you."

"True." Kurt stared down at his chocolate pudding. "But not like this. The day after he came back, I wore those super fabulous black skinny jeans we got at the mall the other day, and he yelled at me to take them off..."

"Is _that_ why you were wearing those awful gym shorts that day?"

Kurt nodded, frowning a bit. "Ruined my outfit."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until Glee that afternoon. Kurt and Mercedes were the second and third to arrive, with Mr. Schu there first. Normally Rachel would be there even before their teacher, but she has been busy helping Finn out. Finn seemed to enjoy it for the first few days, then it seemed like he'd snap at Rachel every time she tried to help.

They waited around, talking about an upcoming shopping trip, as the rest of the group filed it. Even Santana and Britney were there before Rachel and Finn. "Does anyone know where they are?" Mr. Schu asked after a while.

"I saw some football players heading towards Finn with slushies..." Britney piped up with after a while.

Slushied. Again. Kurt sighed, standing up. "I'll go find them." He smiled at the group before heading out the door.

He walked until he heard Finn... Crying? Kurt dropped his brown leather messenger bag and flat out ran, gasping when he saw Finn Hudson laying on the ground in a puddle of slushie. "Finn?" Kurt tip toed towards him. "Are you okay?"

Finn's head shot up, then back done. "I'm fine, Kurt." His tone wasn't angry, it was just there. It worried Kurt.

Kurt stepped in the slushie, holding out his hand. "Come on, Finn.. What happened? I mean, why are you on the floor? And where is Rachel?"

"I was slushied then my crunches slipped and I fell. Rachel is.. I don't know, I kinda yelled at her and she ran off crying.." Finn took the small boys hand, and began to get up. Luckily he'd covered his cast in plastic to it didn't get wet.

"Oh.." Kurt wanted to ask why he'd yelled at Rachel, but he felt like it wasn't the time. Kurt told Finn to lean against the wall, which he did, and Kurt got his crunches. They carefully made it to the bathroom, where Finn say down and Kurt went to get his forgotten messenger bag, which he carried towels in.

"Thanks Kurt, you don't have to do this for me.."

Kurt smiled at him, wetting one of the towels and wiping the stickiness off of Finn's face. "It's fine, you're a friend."

Soon Kurt had Finn all cleaned up, and folded the towels, putting him in a plastic bag before putting him in his bag to clean and dry later tonight. "Come on, we gotta go to Glee.."

Finn nodded, letting Kurt help him up. They walked back to glee practice, finding Rachel there. They were all finishing singing "Don't Stop Belivin' " Probably because they didn't wanna do anything new without their lead male voice, Finn.

Kurt left Finn's side and watched as Rachel replaced him, saying 'I'm sorry' about a million times as she helped him into a chair.

Rachel.. Kurt didn't hate her. He knew that logically Finn was dating Rachel because she was a girl, and that he really had no chance with him anyway. The words that Rachel said to him once, back when Finn was still dating Quinn, still rang in his ears as he watched them. _"If I was second, or fiftieth, I'd still be ahead of you because I'm a girl!" _It was true, still to this day.

Kurt turned towards Mr. Schu, trying to ignore Rachel Barry's existaces for the rest of.. forever. That didn't last long, because she dumped Finn later that week.


	4. Four

"This is your time, you guys are the future." Mr. Schu was trying to draw everyone's mind away from the fact that Finn looked like he was trying to burn holes in the floor with his eyes, jaw clenched, and Rachel was acting like nothing had happened.

Finn didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think. So he didn't do, say, or think anything.

"Your assignment this week is to find a song that reflects that. That you're yourself, and that you're the future."

No one said anything as the bell rang, Finn saw Kurt look at him with sadness in his eyes before smiling and talking to Merdedes about something as they walked out the door.

Finn and Mr. Schu were the last ones in the room, Finn not having moved. "Hey, Finn.."

"Hey, Mr. Schu.."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay."

It ended there. Mr. Schu didn't push Finn, just telling him that when he was ready that he could leave. Finn nodded, replaying the scene over in his head.

_"Rachel! I'm fine!" Finn jerked away from her as she tried to help him, yet again, get to class. He had his crunches, he was fine._

_"Finn, I just wanna help.."_

_"But I'm fine!" He just wanted to do things on his own, why couldn't she understand that?_

_Finn saw tears welling up in Rachel's eyes, and he softed. "Rach.. I'm so-"_

_"Don't, Finn." Rachel cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Fine. You wanna take care of yourself, that's fine. But I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing. I'm not a Lima loser like everyone else at this school." She turned on her heel, storming off while Finn sighed._

_It got worse when he got to Glee, and tried to apologize to her again. "Rachel, I'm sorry."_

_"Finn, we both knew it wouldn't work out... Now we can just stop trying to force it... I'm going to be a star one day, Finn... I don't see you going anywhere." Finn's mouth dropped open, then he clenched it shut, throwing himself in the chair, glaring at the floor._

"Finn?" It was a sweet, soft voice that pulled him away from his thoughts.

He answered without looking up from the floor. "What do you want, Kurt?"

Kurt was stopped in the doorway, both hands gripping the brown messenger bag was was slung over his shoulder. "I was wondering if you wanted a ride.."

Finn nodded, standing up. He really wasn't looking forward to the ride with Kurt, knowing he'd probably play some music that Finn had no idea what it was or where it was from.

Finn felt bad for Kurt as they walked to his SUV, because he was being oddly quiet. Probably because every five seconds lately Finn had been freaking out on him because of the dream that he had in the hospital. It freaked him out that he had a sex dream-okay, so it wasn't a sex dream, but it was pretty dang close to what you see in a strip joint- about Kurt. It was just... weird.

"Are we still going to Breadsticks tomorrow night?" They were in the car, and had been driving in an awkward silence, so Finn picked something random to say.

"Yeah, that's the plan.." Kurt's dad and Finn's mom had broken up recently, but they were still best friends and the Breadsticks on Friday night thing was still going on. Finn didn't mind it, because he got to talk sports with Burt while Kurt talked clothes with Carole. Finn would always randomly ask Kurt a question about it, as would Burt, but Kurt didn't seem that bothered by the fact that Finn and his father were bonding anymore.

They pulled up to Finn's new apartment, and Finn sighed in relief when he realized his mom wasn't home yet. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt." Finn opened the door and was about to exit the car when Kurt grabbed his wrist.

"Finn, I'm sorry." Finn looked at him, then at his hand on his wrist, which Kurt then removed.

"It's fine, Kurt... I'll see you tomorrow." Finn didn't look back up at Kurt as he closed the door and the SUV rolled away.

Okay, so Finn didn't think that it was that painfully awkward.. Just.. He couldn't stop picturing Kurt in those damn pants!


End file.
